cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomaget Tre'vhek
"Tre'vhek has been a great family in Clan Prosstang.If you dare to insult it,you are going to have problems with me." -- Yomaget Tre'vhek in 40 BBY. "Do you really think that Huttball is for a Jedi?Ha ha ha ha!I played Huttball and I saw many Jedi that died there.It was the funniest thing i've ever seen." -- Yomaget Tre'vhek to Jango Fett in 33 BBY. Born in 67 BBY on Mandalore in the Prosstang Region, roughly 200 kilometers north by northwest of the historic capital of Keldabe, Yomaget was the only child of Lexigo Tre'vhek and Balasha Rhell, both of the Clan Prosstang. Yomaget's spent his childhood on the Tre'vhek family's domain within the Prosstang Estate near Keldabe. Yomaget '''and his father '''Lexigo in their spare time went hunting for birds or other animals within and sometimes outside of the Prosstang Estate. Together, they liked going fishing in the small lake in the family's domain, Tre'vhek Lake. Around 110 BBY, Yomaget's grandfather (Lexigo's father) had devised a number of innovative hunting, trapping and fishing gear products, obtaining galactic patents for Prosstang Industries. Most popular among these was a wood-fiber synthetic blend netting for trapping wild game, either set up between trees or deployed by explosive cartridges available for slug-throwers or Mandalorian gauntlet arrays. This product and several others reached galactic markets, being very popular with hunters and farmers. When Yomaget's '''training with his father was finished, he left the Tre'vhek domain and requested an audience with the Clan Prosstang Chieftain, Q'osstigo Prosstang, regarding receiving financial support for advancing his training. He met his distant cousin, Ferrigo Prosstang, for the first time, and developed a friendly though intense rivalry with him over the years. Many years later, through '''Ferrigo, Yomaget '''joined a True Mandalorian Squad, the Guild of Mandalorian Protectors. '''Mandalorian Beskar'gam (40 BBY) 'Yomaget's '''Mandalorian 'Beskar'gam '''was ready in 44 BBY. '''Yomaget '''made two armors, his Mandalorian Armor and Mandalorian Protectors Armor. His Daily Mandalorian Armor was painted in Black, Blue and Gray colors, which meant:Justice, Reliability and Lost Love.Mandalorian Protectors Armor included:Red, Green, Gold, which meant:Honoring Father, Duty, Revenge. '''Yomaget '''used his daily armor every day.But he weared Mandalorian Protectors Armor only at the Hunts and when Mandalorian Protectors's teamed up Together. Battle of Galidraan (44 BBY) After spending life in the True Mandalorian Army under the command of Jango Fett, all True Mandalorians transported to the planet Galidraan where they made a camp there. '''Yomaget '''was mostly spending his time with Ferrigo Prosstang. All Mandalorians was waiting Jango at the camp, suddenly Jango Fett ran to them and signaled the Alarm! '''Yomaget '''saw Jedi Frigates incoming to their camp. Mandalorians took their weapons and waited for the Jedi to attack. Under the command of the Jedi Master Dooku, all the Jedi attacked Mandalorians. '''Yomaget '''was close to Ferrigo all the time. After serveral hours of the battle, Jango ordered some Mandalorians to escape the planet. Jango ordered '''Yomaget '''to take position nearby the palace if Jedi will go there. '''Yomaget '''ran to the palace when suddenly Jedi used the force and throwed '''Yomaget '''away. '''Yomaget '''shooted the Jedi and Jedi died. '''Yomaget '''was lying on the snow for the rest of the battle, he was nearby palace. '''Yomaget '''woke up and found himself among dead Mandalorians and Jedi boddies.He saw how Jedi took Jango with them. '''Yomaget '''couldn't do anything. Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Prosstang Category:True Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Human Category:Human Characters Category:Member